Istriku Gila Ayam
by Uchiha's lover
Summary: Sakura adalah pencuri Ayam terhandal di Konoha. Bagaimana jika dia tertangkap oleh Fugaku yang merupakan Polisi dan pemilik ayam target utama Sakura malam ini?


**Istriku gila ayam**

Three shot story

* * *

><p>Malam ini adalah malam Jumat <em>Kliwon<em>. Angin bertiup kencang menandakan akan turun hujan. Terdengar suara hewan-hewan malam yang saling bersahutsahutan membuat kesan horror di belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Terlihat sosok bayangan dari balik kandang ayam besar yang lebih mirip seperti gudang itu.

_Srek, srek, srek... _

Terdengar suara aneh dari pintu kandang ayam. Ayam-ayam keluarga Uchiha pun langsung terbangun.

"_Ptok tok tok tok.._."

"_Ptiak pik pok pok pok..._"

"_Ssshhh..._" bisik orang asing itu. Bukannya diam, ayam-ayam itu malah semakin gencar ketakutan melihat wujud orang yang tidak mereka kenali datang malam-malam begini, menggunakan pakaian hitam beserta penutup kepala sarung yang dibuat seperti topeng ninja pula! Wajar saja, berita pencuri ayam sudah menyebar bagaikan virus sampai ke pelosok-pelosok negeri. Bahkan para ayam sudah mempersiapkan mental mereka untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu mereka yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya.

_PTOKKK PTOKK KWOK KWOK KWOK!_

Terdengar koakan ayam betina yang terdapat di tengah-tengah gerumungan ayam-ayam itu. Bila dilihat dari penempatannya, sepertinya ayam itu merupakan ayam spesial. Lihat saja, ayam-ayam lain di tempatkan sejajar berbentuk lingkaran yang mengelilingi ayam betina tersebut. Bahkan ukuran tubuhnya pun berbeda jauh dari ayam biasa, bulu-bulu berwarna biru dongker terlihat tumbuh dengan lebatnya membungkus tubuh ramping sang ayam betina sehingga terlihat lebih anggun.

"Menggemaskan," desis orang asing itu. Dia mejilat bibir luarnya gemas dan menampakkan seringai khas seorang pencuri, "Bersiaplah, ayam manis—"

—dan seringai itu kian melebar.

* * *

><p><strong>Istriku Gila Ayam<strong>

**Naruto** © Masahi Kishimoto

This story © **Uchiha Hime**

**Beta read **by LuthRhythm

SasuSaku and litle ItaIno

Humor & Family

Warning : AU, OOC, ide pasaran.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary : <strong>Sakura adalah pencuri ayam nomor satu di Konoha yang tertangkap basah oleh Fugaku Uchiha, polisi Konoha.

* * *

><p>Sasuke masih sibuk membolakbalikkan tubuhnya gelisah. Ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan lagi, ke kiri lagi, <em>Ah!<em> Dengan cepat, ia menegakkan tubuhnya duduk menatap pintu kamar yang terlihat biasa saja.

'Hnghhhh... kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Dia memalingkan pandangannya menatap ke luar jendela yang masih terbuka. Mengantuk. Ia pun kembali menjatuhkan dirinya pada kasur kapas yang terasa semakin keras saja.

Dan akhirnya dia pun tertidur.

"_Ptyokkk... Ptyoookkk... kwok, kwok, kwok...!"_

Fugaku langsung terbangun mendengar suara-suara berisik dari arah kandang ayam besar di belakang rumahnya. Dia melirik istrinya, Mikoto, yang terlihat masih anteng-anteng saja tidak terganggu sama sekali meskipun ada suara gaduh.

Merasa tidak nyaman, Fugaku beranjak dari tidurnya. Ia segera mengambil lampu _teplok_ yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidur dan menghidupkannya menggunakan mancis yang juga tergeletak di samping lampu tersebut.

_Kriieeet..._

Pria paruh baya itu menyodorkan lampu _teplok_-nya ke arah dapur. Dia masih setia berdiri di balik pintu, untuk mengawasi keadaan. Siapa tahu saja ada maling yang menyusup. Kan dia bisa langsung kabur ke kamar dan menutup pintu agar si maling tidak bisa memperkosa—

—_eh_? Gak salah tuh?

Setelah merasa cukup aman, Fugaku yang 'katanya' kepala polisi ahemterhebatehem di desanya itu pun segera melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam lagi ke dapur.

_BRAK! _

"_Ptyooookkkk!_"

Terkejut, si kepala keluarga Uchiha itu reflek mengarahkan lampunya ke arah pintu dapur yang menghubungkan dapur dengan halaman belakang, tempat kandang ayam yang kata orang-orang istana ayam itu.

Dengan cepat, ia langsung mendobrak pintu tak berdosa itu dan berlari ke arah kandang ayamnya.

_BRAK!_

"BERHENTI!" teriak Fugaku cepat tatkala ia melihat sesosok orang yang sedang menggendong ayam betina kebanggan anak bungsunya, Uchiha Sasuke, yang memang sangat mencintai ayam. Bisa dikatakan orang itu adalah maling kurang ajar yang berniat mencuri ayam-ayam peliharaannya yang berharga.

"Tetap di tempat!" Ia memberi perintah. Dengan waspada Fugaku Uchiha melangkahkan kakinya mendekati si pencuri yang terdiam di tempat bagaikan patung yang ada di distro. Terlihat dari gayanya, si pencuri sangat syok karena tidak menyangka akan tertangkap basa sedang melakukan kegiatan pemalingan tingkat hina. Dan malangnya dia baru menyadari bahwa targetnya ini merupakan rumah dari kepala polisi yang terkenal _guuualak_ itu.

Dengan masih memandang waspada ke arah sang pencuri, Fugaku merebut kembali ayam betina anaknya dengan cepat. Setelah itu, ia pun segera menginjak kaki si pencuri dengan gemas sehingga berteriaklah pencuri itu.

"_AW_!" terdengarlah suara seorang wanita.

_Eh_? Wanita?

Fugaku melotot tak percara dengan pendengarannya. "Kau... wanita?" tanyanya polos. Jari telunjuknya menuding tepat di jidat yang masih tertutupi sarung yang diikat seperti topeng ninja. Pencuri yang baru diketahui adalah seorang wanita tersebut hanya diam tak menjawab. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia menolehkan kepalanya memandang galak ke arah ayam betina yang ada di pelukan Fugaku yang menurutnya sudah menggagalkan misi berharganya kali ini, sedangkan si ayam hanya membuang muka sombong ke arah lain. Sepertinya ayam ini bukan ayam normal, terlihat dari tingkahnya yang sok serta menyebalkan itu.

Seperti kata sebuah pepatah, buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Begitu pula menurut pencuri itu, "Pasti tuannya jauh lebih menyebalkan," gumam si pencuri sebal.

"Hei, cepat buka sarungmu!" seru Fugaku jengkel. Pasalnya dari tadi si pencuri bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, malah terus men-_death glare_ si ayam. Siapa yang _gak_ jengkel,_ coba_?

_Masa'_ ayam yang lebih diperhatikan, memangnya ketampanan Uchiha kalah dari seekor ayam? Memalukan.

Masih sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, si pencuri wanita itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala bermaksud membuka ikatan sarung yang terdapat di bagian belakang kepalanya. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, perlahan, terlihatlah kepala si pencuri yang ternyata bermahkotakan rambut _Pink_. Yah... _pink_.

WHATTT? _PINK_? Mata Fugaku melotot keluar memandang wanita itu. Bukan tertarik loh! Hanya saja... Aduh... Bagaimana ya...

Fugaku hanya bisa diam membatu, antara senang, sedih, kecewa, _dll deh! _Perlahan, ia menjulurkan tangannya dengan perasaan rela tidak rela —_loh?_— dibelainya mahkota _bubble gum_ itu dengan tangan gemetar. "Hikz... Hikz..." tangis Fugaku pun pecah. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan takdir yang menimpa anak bungsu kesayangan istrinya itu. Si pencuri mentap aneh pria paruh baya yang membelai mahkota kebanggaannya itu.

Risih. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Siapa juga yang mau dibelai oleh pria lanjut usia yang terlihat 'kurang' bugar, serta tampang yang terlihat ehemTuaehem dengan lesung pipi terbalik(?) yang malah membuat wajahnya terlihat selalu marah atau sedih.

"Ayo." Tanpa aba-aba, Fugaku menarik lengan wanita itu lembut, tidak sekasar tadi.

Melihat kepergian tuan mereka, seluruh ayam-ayam Uchiha yang tadinya berkumpul di pojokan kandang ketakutan melihat pencuri, kini mulai merasa tenang. Terlihat seekor ayam jantan berpostur paling tinggi di kandang itu sibuk mengatur warganya berbaris masuk ke kandang masing-masing.

_Ck, ck, ck,_ ternyata ayam Uchiha memiliki disiplin yang sama dengan tuan-tuannya. Kembali ke pribahasa awal, buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Haiiii...! akhirnya diriku upload fict juga *nangis bahagia*

makasih manyak buat Luthy sayang yang udah mau direpotin dengan membeta fict abalku ini :*

and buat fict lainnya yang udah aku janjikan, tunggu aja tanggal mainnya, yo!

akhir kata, Ripiu please...

by: Uchiha Hime istri sah Itachi Uchiha *Dikroyok warga FNI*


End file.
